NEO HTT VS INDO HTT
by Rikku-tadakatsu
Summary: ANEH...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
maafin kalo fanfic ini hanya bisa bikin kalian muntah",kencing manis,impotensi,serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin…..

MAAF NIH NUNGGU LAMA…COS SEKARANG AKU AMA AUTHOR JULIO UDAH PISA TEMPAT PSG…..JADI PEMBAGIAN TUGASNYA JADI HARUS D BEBANIN AMA AKU SEMUA DITAMBA LAGI FLASH-KU YANG UDA ADA SAMPE CHAPTER 2 UDAH ILANG….….AHHH UDA GA MAU BAHAS ITU LAGI….

PEMBERITAHUAN : PARA PEMAIN INDONESIA YANG ADA DI DALAM SAYA UDAH UBAH CHARAKTER MEREKA SEHINGGA SAMA KAYAK JEPANG-NYA…..

SEKALI LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF PADA **AK'KUN ELEZEN** KARENA DI DALAM CERITA INI SAYA MEMBERI SEDIKIT..SINDIRAN….MAAF YAH **KUN **SAYA GA MAKSUD GITU DAN JUGA MAAF KARENA UDA MAKE NAMA **AK'KUN** TANPA PERSETUJUAN PEMILIK…..

SEKALI LAGI SAYA UCAPKAN  
**SELAMAT MEMBACA…..**

~~~NEO HTT VS INDO HTT~~~  
PEMERAN:

-Rikku Tadakasu

-Ritsu Tainaka

-Yuu Hanamura

-Yui Hirasawa

-Rio Seta

-Mio Akiyama

-Tsugiru Tatshumi

-Tsumugi Kotobuki

-Azuki Dojima

-Azusa Nakano

-Ui Hisaka

-Oi Hirasawa

-Sawako Yamanaka {guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ }

-Shoji Meguro {guru pembimbing ~perempuan~ }

-Ritsu Indo = Vialisa Tanaka

-Rikku Indo = Serivo Edogawa

-Azusa Indo = Farizlan Nakano

-Azuki Indo = Julio Fujimoto

-Mio Indo = Adelia Kimimoto

-Rio Indo = Rouzu Kurosawa

-Mugi Indo = Putti Kujikawa

-Giru Indo = Indra Kazuki

-Yui Indo =Alice Kawagata

-Yuu Indo = Dody Tzumaki

-Ak'kun Elezen {guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ indo}

-Yuri Yamanaka {guru pembimbing ~perempua~ indo}

-CHAPTER 1-

Ritsu :AHH…..hari ini ngapain yahhh

Rikku : ayo latihan yuk

Mugi : atau kita liburan aja yuk….

Mio : tapi liburan ke mana….?

Rio : gimana kalo ke pantai

Yui : ato kita belok ke hutan

TOKK *Yui di getok Yuu

Yui : kenapa sic….

Yuu : itu kan puisi d film AADC…{Ada Apa Dengan Cinta}

Yui : AADC..?

Mio : apaan tuh..?

Rikku : ia…apaan tuh…?

Yuu : itu salasatu mana film bioskop di Indonesia

Giru : AHHHHAAAA…aku ada ide…..

Azusa : apa sempai…?

Azuki : ia..apa sempai…?

ALL : ….?

Giru : tadi ngomong" tentang Indonesia, gimana kalo liburan ini kita ke Indonesia….?

Mugi : boleh juga tuh….

Yui : tapi gimana dengan UI…?

Yuu : ia…OI juga…?

Rikku : ohh ia yahhh….ortu Yui lagi ke Ingris sedangkan ortu Yuu lagi ke Prancis

Ritsu : kalo adikku sih ga apa" kan ortuku ada

Rikku : ia sepupu juga…tapi kalo masalah ortu setuju apa ga itu tinggal nego ama ortu aja…

BUKKK * Rikku di lempar gallon ama Ritsu

Ritsu : kamu piker ortu itu barang, pake acara nego segala

Mugi : Giru gimana nihhh….

Giru : gimana kalo kita bikin daftar dulu siapa" saja yang Akanke sana…?

ALL : OKEY…yoshhh….!

* SETELAH DI DAFTAR….MAKA INILAH ORANG" YANG AKAN KE INDONESIA  
DAFTAR ORANG" YANG AKAN LIBURAN KE INDONESIA :

-RITSU TAINAKA

-RIKKU TADAKATSU

-MIO AKIYAMA

-RIO SETA

-TSUMUGI KOTOBUKI

-TSUGIRU TATSHUMI

-YUI HIRASAWA

-YUU HANAMURA

-AZUSA NAKANO

-AZUKI DOJIMA

-UI HIRASAWA

-OI HIKASA

-SOUJI MEGURO

-SAWAKO YAMANAKA

Giru : hanya ini…?

Yuu : ia….

Mugi : Nodoka ga diajak…?

Yui : ga…katanya lagi sibuk….

Yuu : darimana kamu tau….?

Yui : tuh liat aja di statusnya d FB….

Yuu : ohhh ia yahhh….heeeyyyyy….dia kan lagi sibuk,kenpa sempet" nulis status….

Yui : ga tau ahhh…..GELAP…

Ritsu : kalo boleh tanya…kira" kita berangkat kapan yah….

Rikku : secepatnya….cos aku udah ga tahan nih….

Giru : kita berangkat 3 hari lagi…jadi persiapakan baju kalian dan segalanya dengan cepat yahhh…

ALL : OKEY…!

3 HARI KEMUDIAN-

Giru : semua siap…?

Mugi : aku siap ^^

Rikku : aku siap

Ritsu : aku siap

ALL : kami siap…..!

Spongebob : aku siap….!...

… tugggggggggg…..

Spongebob : aku salah kartun yah….

Author Rivo : hus….salah kartun lon…balik noh ke laut….LANJUT

LANJUT

Rikku : terus kita kapan berangkatnya…..

Ritsu : terus pake apa…?

Giru : sebentar lagi..kita berangkat pake pasawat pribadiku…

Rio & Mio : wew…beneran..?

Giru : IA..^^

Yuu & Yui : wew keren…sugoiiii

Giru : ayo cepat kita ke bandara

ALL : ~HAYOO-!

-BANDARA-

Giru : pesawat peribadiku itu disana….ada d hanggar

Mugi : waw…..pesawat-nya Giru lebih besar dari punyaku…

Yuu : lalu barang" kita

Giru : tarusaja di sanatroli…nanti ada yang bawaan ke bagasi pesawat….^^

Yui : okey…

Giru : ayo kita naik….!

ALL : ~HAYOO -!

~SEMENTARA **NEO HTT** DALAM PERJALANAN MENUJU INDONESIA , APAKAH YANG SEDANG DILAKUKAN **INDO HTT** YANGTENTUNYA SEDANG BERADA DI INDONESIA….

-===SEKOLAH SMA GARUDA MERA PUTIH===-

Alice : laparrr…

Dody : udah ga bisa kompromi nih…..

Adelia : diam sedikit kenapa….?

Rouzu : kalian ini ribut banget sih

Vialisa : emang sewaktu istirahat tadi kalian ga makan…..?

Alice : lupa

Rivo : kenapa sampe lupa…..?

Dody : kami keasikan latihan gitar,,,…

Vialisa : salah sendiri

Rivo : terus hasilnya apa…?

Alice : ahhh ga usa di bahas ahhh

*di tengah pembicaraan…GGGRRRKKKKKK { suara pintu d buka }

Putti : maaf menunggu lama…..

Indra : tadi rumah makan padang-nya lagi rame….

Indra : Ehh kok rumah makan padang ….AUTHOR RIVOOO

Author Rivo : maaf aku keingatan {nama aslih Henry Padang}  
karena itu aku keinggatan R.M padang molo…^^

Indra : tapi jangan libation actor donk…..

Author Rivo : maaf dehh..LANJUT…. 

LANJUT…. 

{yang tadi bukan R.M tapi Maksudnya Café}

~setelah bercakap" cukup lama (sedangkan Alice and Dody makan molo)… tiba" Yuri-sensei dan Akkun-sensei datang

Akkun : hy semua…baik" saja kan…(garing nga sih)

Yuri : langsung saja yahh..kami datang kemari membawa 2 kabar baik, 1 kabar buruk dan sebua

penyampaian, 1 emas, 2 perak, 3 perunggu, 4 sehat, 5 sempurna….

BUKK *Author Rivo di lempar printer ip 1980 ( AJNS1781945) ama Readers

BUKK (lagi) * kali ini gara" ngaco

Author Rivo : hoy apaan sih…..derius dehh…. 

LANJUT 

Farizlan : kabar baik pertama apa sensei…..?

Yuri : 3 minggu lagi akan ada lomba band antar SMA denga tema jepang yang akan di adakan d mangga

2 twnsqwr yang si sponsori oleh K-ONESIA…..

Julio : kalo kabar buruknya sensei…

Akkun : kayaknya KZD akan dihentikan penayangannya….karena kreatornya udah bosen…..

Julio : APA~.._jeng jeng jeng jeng_ #sinetron mode "ON"#  
TIDAAAAAAKKKKK

Julio : lalu kabar baik yang satu lagi….?

Akkun : kabar baiknya kabar buruknya adalah boong…jadi KZD ga jadi di batalkan…

Julio : Boooo00000OOOO….padahal uda pake #sinetron mode# ternyata boong..wuuuuu

READERS : Booo- ga seru nih

READERS lain : akkun pembohong

READERS yang lain : akkun ga seru…..

READERS yang lain-nya : kirain beneran…

READERS yang terlain : males ahhh

READERS yang melainkan diri : dasar…

READERS yang beli DAIA lupakan yang lain : ga tau ahh…GELAP…=-=

Farizlan : terus pemberitahuan-nya apa…

Yuri : kita akan ikut acara itu….

Akkun : dan nama kita udah d tulis d daftar…no.1…

Putti : EHH kan acaranya 3 minggu lagi kenapa nama kita uda ada…

Indra : ia…kan d umumin aja belom…

Adelia : ATTENTIONS

Adelia : tunggu….pas Yuri-sensei bilang K-ONESIA aku tau apa alasannya

Rouzu : aku juga….COS—

Adelia & Rouzu : Ketua K-ONESIA temannya Akkun-sensei

Adelia : TAKE THAT…..!#

Akkun : hebat juga kalian bisa tau…^^

Adelia : jelas..^^

Rouzu : jadi karena Akkun-sensei temannya ketua K-ONESIA jadi d kabarin terlebi dahulu yahh…^^ 

~sementara mereka mendiskusikan tentang event tersebut…tiba"-

Dody : ehh kami pulang duluan yahhh

Alice : ia nih….

Dody : sekalian nyoba motor baru…..

Vialisa : emangnya motor kalian apa…?

Dody : Mio..~ 

=+= DI ATAS PESAWAT =+=

Mio : hatcuuu

Rio : Mio kamu ga apa"

Mio : ga kok….kayaknya ada yang bicarain aku dehh….! 

+=+ BALIK KE INDONESIA +=+

Vialisa : oh ia…entar juga kalo uda pulang aku juga mau coba RIVO ku

Putti : jadi Vialisa dan Rivo udah….

Rivo : Putti bu-bukaaan…

Indra : tapi Vialisa tadi bilang—

Vialisa : buka…maksudku tadi mau nyoba motor REVO buka RIVO..

Rouzu : ahhh aku kira tadi…

Rivo : kalian hanay salah sangka

Vialisa : kami bukan tipe seperti itu…

Vialisa & Rivo : sama sekali bukan….

Julio : kalo begitu ganti topic

Farizlan : lalu gimana tentang event-nya…..

Adelia : gimana kalo kita latihan aja

Adelia : ia…lagipula eventa-nya 3 minggu lagi kan….

Putti : berarti kita punya waktu 3 minggu untuk latihan donk…

Indra : betul itu…

Vialisa : semakin banyak waktu semakin banya latihan

Rivo : semakin jago kita miannya ….semakin siap bertempur…..

Farizlan : semakian siap bertempur….^^

Julio : ia….betul betul betul….^^

Cukup aja dulu untuk CP 1…..sorry BGT karena agak pendek maklum ini d buatnya buru" jadi agak pendek…sedikit bocoran CP 2 INDO HTT akan ganti nama….apakah namanya nantikan aja….n d CP2 akan penuh degnan ********….mau tau apa arti {*} nantikan aja di chapter 2 ^^

KEEP READiNG….^^

-====TRIMA KASIH====-

-TRIMA KASIH PADA SEMUA READERS YANG TELAH MENANTIKAN FANFIC INI…

-TRIMA KASIH PADA SEMUA READERS YANG TELAH MEBACA FANFIC INI…

-TERIMA KASIH KEPADA PARA PEMAIN…..

-TERIMA KASIH KEPADA SEMUANYA…..

JANGAN LUPA ADD AKU ON FB {RIKKU_TADAKATSU}

AND ON TWITTER {SERIVO_MANDAS}

NANTIKAN **NEO HTT VS INDO HTT** CP2


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
maafin kalo fanfic ini hanya bisa bikin kalian muntah",kencing manis,impotensi,serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin…..

SEPERTI YANG SAYA JANJIKAN…CHAPTER 2 INI AKAN PENUH DENGAN ******** {TANGISAN} SOALNYA SAYA AKAN MENAMBAHKAN BUMBU ROMANCE D CHAPTER INI{maaf yah kalo romance-nya ga terlalu seru…cos ini fictif romance pertama GW}…DAN JUGA JAJI SAYA YANG LAIN UNTUK BEMBERITAHU APAKAN NAMA BARU INDO HTT….HEHEHE^^… JADI KALO MAU CARI TAU…. LANGSUNG SAJA…..

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

~NEO HTT VS INDO HTT~  
PEMERAN:

-Rikku Tadakasu

-Ritsu Tainaka

-Yuu Hanamura

-Yui Hirasawa

-Rio Seta

-Mio Akiyama

-Tsugiru Tatshumi

-Tsumugi Kotobuki

-Azuki Dojima

-Azusa Nakano

-Ui Hisaka

-Oi Hirasawa

-Sawako Yamanaka {guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ }

-Shoji Meguro {guru pembimbing ~perempuan~ }

-Ritsu Indo = Vialisa Tanaka

-Rikku Indo = Serivo Edogawa

-Azusa Indo = Farizlan Nakano

-Azuki Indo = Julio Fujimoto

-Mio Indo = Adelia Kimimoto

-Rio Indo = Rouzu Kurosawa

-Mugi Indo = Putti Kujikawa

-Giru Indo = Indra Kazuki

-Yui Indo =Alice Kawagata

-Yuu Indo = Dody Tzumaki

-Ak'kun Elezen {guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ indo}

-Yuri Yamanaka {guru pembimbing ~perempua~ indo}

-=====CHAPTER 2=====-

-BANDARA-

Mio : ahh sampe juga

Rio : ahh uda keram ni pantat…

Rikku : ehhh apa ada yang liat Yui ama Yuu ga,,,,….?

Ritsu : tuhh mereka lagi muntah,,,,,

Rikku : dasar norak….

Azusa : ehh kalo d indonesia kita tinggal d mana yah…?

Mugi : kalo soal tempat tinggal biar aku yang urus…

Azuki : emangnya sempai punya penginapan di sini…?

Mugi : bukan penginapan sih…tapi hanya hotel…

Ritsu : kalo begitu ayo kita ke sana…

Rikku : ia….aku udah capek nih….

Mugi : kalo begitu ayo….

Giru : treus…gimana ama Yui n Yuu tuh…?

Ritsu : biarin aja meraka…

Rikku : hi hi hi….ayo biarin…..

Yui : hey tunggu

Yuu : hey tungguin kita donk…..!

-HOTEL-

Mugi : kita pesan berapa kamar nih…..

Giru : kita hitung aja dulu…

-kamar 1 = Ritsu,Mio & Sawako

-kamar 2 = Mugi & Azusa

-kamar3 = Yui & Ui

-kamar4 = Rikku,Rio & Shoji

-kamar5 = Giru & Azuki

-kamar6 = Yuu & Oi

Migi : jadi total 6 kamar yahh…..

~setelah memesan kamar…..kunci d bagikan….

Yui : semua udah dapat kunci…?

Yuu : kalo begitu ayo ke kamar masing"

Rikku : hey tunggu…lapaskan…lapaskan…..lapaskan…..ini koperku…lepasin ga…!

Rio : kenapa dia tuh…..

Ritsu : dia itu pembawa koper dodol…tugasnya bawain koper kita…

Rikku : ohhh….tadi aku kirain dia mau nyuri koper kita…..

Yui : tadi kamu katain aku norak….dia sendiri lebih norak….

Yuu : dasar…norak…

Mio : diam..diam….sesama orang norak dilarang saling meNORAKi...

Rio : ayo ayo ayo….{sambil menarik mereka ~Mio tarik Yui ama Ritsu san Rio tarik Yuu ama Rikku}

-pampai d kamar masing" mereka langsung tidur…cos kecapean abis perjalanan-

-==PAGI ON NEO HTT==-

Yui : hari ini kita ke mana..?

Giru : kita jalan" aja cari" toko music….

mugi : ia…sekalian cari studio yang boleh d sewa buat kita latihan….

Yuu : terus alat" music kita….

Rikku : disana kan uda ada alat music untuk d sawakan…

Yui : ga mau…aku ga mau kalo ga pake giita….

Yuu : aku juga…

Mio : sebenarnya kau juga sih….

Rio : Mugi apakah disini ada mobil sewaan dai hotel…

Mugi : emang kenapa…

Giru : ohh ia..kan kalo ada kita bias pinjam untuk bawa alat" music kita….

Mugi : ada sihh…tapi…..aku rasa ga ad sopirnya..

Giru : biar aku yang sopirin..aku kan juga tau nyetir….^^

Azusa : kalo bigutu ayo kita angkut…

Azuki : ga usa lama"….ayoooo…

ALL : HAYOO~…..

~seharian mereka ke jalan" keliling Jakarta dan pada sore hari mereka latihan sampe malam….~

-=+=sementara NEO HTT BESENANG" di Indonesia=+=-

-====PAGI ON INDO HTT====-

Rivo : pagi all…

Farizlan : pagi…..

Adelia : Rivo…nih ada Koran pagi..mau baca…?

Rivo : mana sini….!

~entah apa yang Rivo baca…tiba"

Rivo : ahh ga mau baca ahh…..jadi males bacanya…..

Vialisa : ….?... emang beritanya tentang apa sih…

Rouzu : janga" tentang-

Dosy : emang-nya beritanya rentang apasih..sini…..

Rouzu : jagan dibaca…..!

Dody : KENAPA WANITA LEBIH RENTAN TERKENA KANGKER OTAK DARIPADA PRIA

~tiba-tiba Rivo

*terlihat aneh { merunduk,rambut nutupin mata,terlihat seperti menyesal,sedikit sedih}

Dodi : Rivo kamu ga apa…?

Vialisa : Rivo…?

Rivo : aku ga apa" kok…^^

Rouzu : kumohon hentikan bersikap selalu ceria…#

*Rouzu terlihat agak marah dengan Rivo yang mencoba ceria padalah sedang sedih

Rivo : ehh aku keluar sulu yah…mau cari udara segar…^^

~Rivo pun beranjak dari tempat duduk-nya,berjalan perlahan menuju pintu,membuka pintu

perlahan,dan saat pintu d tutup…..terdengar langkah kaki yang lumayan cepat{seperti orang sedang

berlari}

Vialisa : Rivo keapa sihhh..aku susul dia dulu yah….

*Vialisa pun keluar menyusul Rivo

Adelia : Rouzu ..emangnya Rivo kenapa…..

ALL : …?

Rouzu : kalian mau tau…?

Putti : ia….!

Rouzu : ceritanya d mulai saat kami SMP…..

dulu kami SMP bareng

=+=FLASH BACK to SMP=+=

~Rouzu MODE~

Dulu waktu SMP Rivo perna pacaran dengan seoarang cewe bernama Jazzica {jesika}..tapi kisa mereka berdua cukup tragis…..  
dulu Rivo adalah anak yang menyukai ketanangan…{penyendiri}

Dia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman…..dan hanya aku yang paling dekat dengan Dia…..  
Rivo adalah anak yang sangat kalem….bebeda dengan Jazzica…Dia anaknya sangat aktif….menjadi pusat pandangan semua cowo d sekolah….  
tapi Rivo ga terlalu memperhatika dia…..  
katanya…..MALAS…  
tapi pada suatu hari,disekola kami ada acara penyambutan guru baru,,dan Jazzica menyumbangkan sebuah lagu…..Jazzica sangat suka menyanyi…..dan pada saat Jazzica menyanyikan lagu yang sangat tenang..seingga sangat menyentuh hati...  
Begitu pula hati-nya Rivo…..  
Rivo pun jatuhati pada Dia…..  
dan entah kenapa pula…setiap d kelas..pandangan mata Jazzica hanya tertuju pada Rivo…bagitu pula Rivo…..  
hanya butuh waktu ½ bulan untuk mereka berdua untuk jadian {dihitung sejak mereka kenalan}  
Rivo dan Jazzica serang jalan bersama…menhabiskan waktu bersama…bahkan Aku sering di cuekin….  
tapi pada suatu hari,,,,Jazzica enghilang tanpa kabar bagaikan hilang dari sejarah {bukan buku sejarah}  
Rivo terus mencarinya…kami terus mencarinya….terus dan terus…tapi hasilnya nihil…..Jazzica tiak di temukan…bahkan kami telah mencarinya dengan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya tapi mereka sudah tidak tinggal di sana sejak Jazzica menghilang….  
ditengah keterpurukan itu…suatu hari aku mendapat sebuah titik terang yag menghantar pertanyaan "dimanakah Jazzica berada" ke sebuah kegelapan yang sangat memukul hari Rivo…  
Jazzica menelepon Aku…

pi pi pi pi pi { maaf ringtone-nya jadul}

Rouzu : halo…

Jazzica : halo….ini Jazzca….ini Rouzu…?

Rouzu : ia…ehhh Jazzica kemana saja kamu selama ini….

Jazzica : Rouzu…..aku punya 1 permintaan kepadamu….

Rouzu : apa itu…

Jazzica : teta[I jangan blang" ke Rivo kalo aku perna menelepon kamu….

Rouzu : tapi..tapi—

Jazzica : dengarkan saja…aku minta kamu bilang pada Rivo sebaiknya dia mencari penggantiku..kalo

perlu kamu yang carikan penggantiku…..

Rouzu : tapi-

Jazzica : kumohon dengan sangat….

Rouzu : tapi Rivo itu tipe cowo yang setia…..dia tak mungkin dapat menggantikan kamu di hatinya…..

sebenarnya kamu ada di mana saat ini,..?

Jazzica : aku tak dapat bilang kepadamu…..aku mengerti dia itu cowo yang sangat setia..tapi…..

Rouzu : tapi…?

Jazzica : ….waktu ku tak banyak…..nanti aka nada telepon dari orang tuaku…..disitu

bawa Rivo bersama mu…..

Rouzu : Jaz tungg-

tut~ tut~ tut~ tut~

Mulai saat itu aku terus menghibur hati-nya Rivo …. Aku terus menantikan kabar berikutnya tentang Jazzica …dan terus mencoba mencarikan pengganti Jazzica untuk Rivo….tapi tidak bias…rivo adalah tipe cowo yang setia sampai mati…dan yang aku maksud benar-benar sampai mati…dan pada suatu hari….

Pi pi pi pi pi pi

Ibu Jazzica : halo…apakah ini Rouzu…?

Rouzu : ia...ini siapa yahhh

Ibu Jazzica : ini ibu-nya Jazzica

dan pada saat itu aku rasa ini lah sebuah titik terang…..

Ibu Jazzica : Rouzu : apakah kamu sedang bersama Rivo

Rouzu : ia bu…

Ibu Jazzica : ibu minta kalian segera dating ke Jln.***** no.*** ajaka juga Rizo yahh…

Rouzu : ia bu….

setelah mendapat kabar dari Ibu Jazzica ami langsung menuju ke rumana…  
sampai d sana..

Rivo : JAZZICA..JAZZICA…

Ibu Jazzica : ia…ehhh kalian….silahkan masuk….

Rivo : bu..bagaimana keadaan Jazzica…dan ada di mana dia sekarang…

Ibu Jazzica : nak…yang sabar yah nak…ayo kita kekamarnya Jazzica….!

~sesampainya d kamar Jassika….kami tidak menemukan Jazzica di kamarnya..tetapi di atas ranjangnya

hanya ada sepucuk surang dan sebuah video recorder….  
Ibu Jazzica bilang bahwa sebelum Jazzica pergi dia sempat mengatakan bahwa hanya Rivo lah yang berhak mengetahui apa isi dari surat dan Video tersebut…  
kami memang agak binggung dangan kata pergi..tatapi kebinggungan tersebut langsung sirna saat Rivo mulai membaca surat tersebut….

ISI SURAT :

FROM JAZZICA TO SERIVO {MY HEART}

RIVO MAAFKAN JAZZICA KARENA TELAH MENGHILANG DARI HADAPAN RIVO TANPA PEMBERITAHUAN,TAPI PADA SAAT ITU JAZZICA TAU WAKTU JAZZICA TIDAK LAMA LAGI, JAZZICA PERGI MENINGGALKAN RIVO HANYA AGAR RIVO MARAH PADA JAZZICA DAN MEMUTUSKAN HABUNGAN KITA DAN TAK MAU MENGANGGAP JAZZICA SUDA TIDAK ADA LAGI…TAPI TERYATA…KENYATAANYA BERTOLAK BELAKANG…..KATA ROUZU , RIVO GA BISA LUPAKAN JAZZICA DARI HATI RIVO..JADI TERNYATA RENCANA JAZZICA TIDAK BERHASIL….

MUNGKIN PADA SAAT RIVO MENERIMA SURAT INI JAZZICA SUDAH TIDAK AA DI DUNIA INI LAGI….MAAF KAN JAZZICA YAH….SEBENARNYA JAZZICA MENGIDAP TUMOR OTAK YANG MEMBUAT WAKTU JAZZICA TIDAK LAMA UNTUK HIDUP DI DUNIA INI…MAAF BAGET…..DAN UNTUK ITU JAZZICA MENITIPKAN SEBUAH VIDEO KEPADA AYAH DAN IBU UNTUK RIVO AGAR RIVO TETAP MENGINGAT JAZZICA…^^….

SALAM DARI ROCK SONG {JAZZICA} TO MELLOW SONG{SERIVO}

Setelah Rivo selesai mambaca surat Dia langsung mengambil video recorder dan memutarnya

Di dalam video tersebut terlihat Jazzica yang sedang memakai baju ruma sakit…..katanya di dalam Video

Jazzica : hy Mellow song…^^

Rivo : ny juga Rock song..Hikz

~tapi seperti ada kontak batik antara Jazzica dan Rivo, walaupun di video kan tapi terlihat seperti

mereka sedang ngobrol…{sementara ngobrol Rvi tidak henti-henti-nya menangis}

Jazzica : maaf yah.. aku ga bias ngapus diriku dari ingatan mu….

Rivo : karena aku ga mau kamu di hapus….Hikz

Jazzica : katanya Mellow terus mencariku yahh

Rivo : ia Rock…aku terus mencarimu…sebenarnya kamu d mana waktu itu…dan sakarang kamu ada di

mana…hikz

Jazzica : aku waktu itu lagi mencoba ngindarin kamu untuk membuat kamu melupankan

aku…tapi…..mungkin saat kamu liat fideo ini aku udah ga ada di dunia ini…maaf yah Mellow

Rivo : kamu becanda kan…hikz

Jazzica : aku ga becanda kok…..tapi…aku—

Rivo : ga usa di terusin..hikz..aku tau kok….kamu mencintai aku kan…hikz…..

Jazzica : ia…^^…

Rivo : aku juga cinta kamu….hikz…

Jazzica : jangan nangis donk…nih aku usap air matamu…..

~Rivo mengusap air matatanya sendiri tapi kerasa banget kalo jesika yang mengusapnya….

Jazzica : gitu donk….!

Rivo : Jazzica-

Jazzica : sstttt…!..diam….aku punya permintaan untuk Mellow boleh ga….

Rivo : apa….hikz

Jazzica : aku minta agar Mellow mencari pengganti Rock yang cerianya sama kayak Rock…cantik ga usa

di hitung..pokoknya cari saja yang cerianya sama kanyak Rock yah….^^..bisa ga..

Rivo : bi-bi-bisaaa….hikz…

Jazzica : satu lagi….Rock minta agar Mellow jadi Rock di sekola…yahhh….gantikan Rock d

sekolah….denga cara jadilah ceria seperti Rock yah…^^buat sekolah jadi rame kayak Rock masih ada

yah…^^…bias ga…..?

Rivo : bi-bi-bi-bisaaaaaAAAA Hikz….

Jazzica : kalo Mellow benar" mencintai Rock…cium AKU…..

~dan seperti orang gila…Rivo pun mencium video itu…tapi entah kenapa kami merasakan di ruangan itu seperti ada Jazzica…..

dan di akhir video itu dia hanya bilang

Jazzica : keep smile MY MELLOW SONG….^^

Lalu Rivo pun menangis dan berteriak

Rivo : AKUUUU BERJANJIIIIIII MY ROOOCCCKKKKKKK SOOOOOOOONNGG …

Tapi pada esok harinya Rivo menepati janjinya untuk menjadi Rock song…..dia sangat ceria dan bersemangat seperti Jezzica…sampai sekarang…..

=+=END FLAS BACK=+=

Rouzu : begitulah kisa percintaan Rivo waktu SMP dulu…..tapi sampai sekarang di selalu keingat Jazzica kalo dengar kata kangker otak…..

Adelia : ohhh jadi dia trauma dangan kata kangker otak….

Dody : kurasa aku harus minta maaf kepada Rivo…

Indra : kalo begitu ayo kita susul dia….

Julio : ayo-sempai…..!

~sementar itu….di luar….~

-Rivo berlari ke luar…dan duduk sendiri di taman dan menangis sendirian…..tiba-tiba….

Rivo : hikz…hikz…My Rock…..i miss you….

Vialisa : Rivo ….kamu ga apa"…?

Rivo : ehhh…tunggu…tunggu..{ sedang mengusap air mata}

Vialisa : kamu ga apa"..?

Rivo : ga kok…^^..{suda ceria kambali}

Vialisa : kumohon 1 hal…jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri…..ku mohon….

Bukkk* Rivo mendapat gumpalan 5 jari dari Vialisa…

Rivo : aduhh…apaan sih….

Vialisa : aku tau kau sedih…jadi kalo kamu mau menangis…menangis saja..jangan sembunyika dengan pasang tampang seperti ga ada apa" begitu..#

*vialisa terlihat agak marah…..!

Vialisa : sebenarnya ada apa sih…

Rivo : ga kok…..

Vialisa : ayo ceritakan padaku…setidaknya itu sedikit meringankan bebanmu….

Rivo : …sebenarnya….aku adalah seorang cowo yang lebih suka diam dan ketenangan daripada membuat heboh dan keributan..

Vialisa : lalu kenapa kamu seperti ini…

Rivo : karena aku telah berjanji…..

Vialisa : kepada siapa…

Rivo : pacar ku yang dulu…sekaligus cinta pertamaku….'''-….-'''

Vialisa : emang janjimu seperti apa…ceritanya gimana…?

Rivo : jajinya aku akan menjadi pengganti dia..meneruskan impiannya dan mencari penggantinya…..

ceritanya dimulai saat aku masi SMP…

SKIPP….

Rivo : begitulah…

Vialisa : jadi dia…

Rivo : benar….dialah yang membuat aku jadi seperti ini….

Vialisa : lalu sampai sekarang kamu terus menjadi dia hanya untuk dia yah….

Rivo : ia…..seandainya dia masih ada ato dia ada di sini sekarang…dia pasti tersenyum…

Vialisa : memang kenapa..?

Rivo : semua janjiku telah aku tapati…..

Vialisa : aku rasa janji mu yang ingin mencari pengganti dia belum deh…

Rivo : aku rasa sudah

Vialisa : terus kamu suda nemui penggantinya…?

Rivo : sudah….!

Vialisa : siapa dia…?

Rivo :…

Vialisa : …..?

Rivo : dia….kamu…

Vialisa : …a-a-aku…

Rivo : ia…..janjiku mencari seseorang yang sama cerianya dengan dia dan yang aku cintai…

Vialisa : ja-ja-jadi….

Rivo : ia…kamu adalah Jezzica ku …My Rock

Vialisa : kalo dipikir" ia juga yah….sifatnya sama denga aku ^^….

Rivo : via….maukah kamu berada di sini….di dalam hatiku…didalam ruang yang dulu d tempati

Jezzica….ruang yang hanya di isi oleh seseorang yang ku cintai…

Vialisa : a-a-aku….

Rivo : kamu…?

Vialisa : a-aku mau….

Rivo : ….trima kasaih yah…..dan ku mohon….

Vialisa : apa…?

Rivo : jangan perna tinggalkan aku lagi yah…?

Vialisa : ba-baiklah…..

*mereka saling berhadapan muka,saling memandangi satu samalain,wajah mereka merona,lama kelamaan saling mendekat….dan akhirnya sakramen suci pun dilangsungkan…bibir meraka saling bersentuhan satu samalain….tapi tiba" 

Dody : Rivo aku minta-…..

Julio : Vialisa-sempai…..

Farizlan : Serivo-sempai…..saling…..

Alice : kissuuuuu…..

Adelia : maaf kami menggangu…

Rouzu : ayo ayo…pergi..kita ngagguin…

Rivo : ehhh…..tunggu….maaf….{muka merah ~BGT~ karena malu}

Vialisa : maaf…tadi itu ga sengaja kok…..{muka sama merahnya karena malu}

Rouzu : kalo suda…cepetan ke ruang music yah…cie cie…..^^

Rivo : kami udah kok…ayo ke ruang music….

Vialisa : lagipula kami ga ngapa"in kok….

Rivo : ayo via….!

-=== RUANG MUSIK===-

Rivo : kejadian tadi jangan ada yang bicarain lagi oke….#

Julio : ba-baik sempai….

Alice : ehh ada yang ngerasa gimana ga dangan nama kita…

Vialisa : ia nih…HTT…terlalu singkat…

Dody : tapikan kepanjangannya terlalu panjang juga…..

Putti : tapi kan kalo entar jurinya manggil kita…ga kependekan cuman HTT doank…?

Indra : ia juga sih…

Putti : ato kita minta aja nama baru dari akkun sensei ato yuri sensei

Indra : bolehjuga tuh…gimana yang lain….

Adelia : ia…ayo kita tanya,…..

Dody : kalo begitu ayo kita cari sensei dolo….

Indra : okeyy…ayooo

-==setelah di cari akkun dan yuri sensei sedang diskusidi taman tentang event-nya K-ONESIA…..==-

Putti : akkun sensei…

Indra : yuri sensei….

Akkun : ehh kalian…passs nih…..

Yuri : kami lagi berdiskusi tentang event K-ONESIA

Akkun : emangnya kalian perlu apa nih

Julio : kami butuh saran nama nih….

Farizlan : kami butuh nama baru

Yuri : pass donk kami baru dapet nama baru…..

Adelia : apa sensei

Akkun : nama baru kalian adalah

Yuri : HTTP…gimana bagus ga….

Akkun : hey bukan itu…..

Yuri : ehh salah…maksudnya TSO HTT

Julio : artinya

-===TSO HTT {The Sound Of Hokago Tea Time}===-

Akkun : gimana…..?

Vialisa : boleh juga tuhh….

Aldo : jadi sudah di putuskan….nama baru kita

ALL : TSO HTT –The Sound Of Hokago Tea Time–

-=====CHAPTER 2 END=====-

AHHHH AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 2 COMPLIT JUGA…..TERNYATA BIKIN CERITA NANGIS ITU NGURAS KOTAK IMAJINASI YAHHH {EMANG ADA….?} HEHEHE….XD

MAKASIH YAH BUAT SEMUANYA….

NEXT CHAPTER AKAN ADA 1 NAMA BARU LAGI…DAN GA SEPERTI AKKUN…KALI INI SAYA UDAH IZIN DOLO AMA YANG PUNYA NAMA…JADI GA BAKALAN DI UBER" AMA GOLOK LAGI DEH….HEHEHE XD..BECANDA…

Add me on facebook {Rikku tadakatsu}

And on twitter {serivo_mandas}

**KEEP SMILE ALL**

**And keep READING…..^^**


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
maafin kalo fanfic ini hanya bisa bikin kalian muntah",kencing manis,impotensi,serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin…..

KALI INI ADA PEMERAN BARU...DIA LUMAYAN TERKENAL DI GRUP K-ONESIA..KALO MAU TAU APA ITU...NIH LINK-NYA .com/pages/K-ONESIA/109760775735894 LIAT AJA...BUKAN TRAP KOK...  
DISINI DIA BERPERAN SEBAGAI YANG PUNYA EVENT K-ONESIA...  
APAKAH YANG AKAN DIA MAIKNA DI FANFIC SAYA KALI INI...  
GA USAH LAMA-LAMA...LANGSUNG SAJA...

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

~NEO HTT VS TSO HTT~  
PEMERAN:

{NEO HTT ~New fErsion Of Hokago Tea Time~}  
-Rikku Tadakasu

-Ritsu Tainaka

-Yuu Hanamura

-Yui Hirasawa

-Rio Seta

-Mio Akiyama

-Tsugiru Tatshumi

-Tsumugi Kotobuki

-Azuki Dojima

-Azusa Nakano

-Ui Hisaka

-Oi Hirasawa

-Sawako Yamanaka {guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ }

-Shoji Meguro {guru pembimbing ~perempuan~ }

{TSO HTT ~The Sound Of Hokago Tea Time~}

-Ritsu Indo = Vialisa Tanaka

-Rikku Indo = Serivo Edogawa

-Azusa Indo = Farizlan Nakano

-Azuki Indo = Julio Fujimoto

-Mio Indo = Adelia Kimimoto

-Rio Indo = Rouzu Kurosawa

-Mugi Indo = Putti Kujikawa

-Giru Indo = Indra Kazuki

-Yui Indo =Alice Kawagata

-Yuu Indo = Dody Tzumaki

-Ak'kun Elezen {guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ indo}

-Yuri Yamanaka {guru pembimbing ~perempua~ indo}

{K-ONESIA}

-Baxcil Tatsumi {*******}

-=====CHAPTER 3=====-

Cerita ini dimulai 2 minggu setelah para TSO HTT mulai Latihan untuk event K-ONESIA  
-SEKOLAH SMA GARUDA MERA PUTIH-

Alice : ahhh capek...istirahat dulu yuk...

Putti : kue-nya sudah siap...

Adelia : ahhhh padahal baru latihan 2 ½ jam...tapi udah capek...

Rouzu : yahhh lagi pula kue-nya udah siap...ayo istirahat lah dulu...

Rivo : ayo...

Indra : ehhh aku juga bawa bronis lohh...

Adelia : ahhh bronis...aku mau...

Vialisa : ternyata Adelia sukanya yang bronis-bronis...

Adelia : tentu donk...ehhhh...apa masudmu...#

All : hahahaha...

Adelia : aku bukan tipe cewe kayak gitu...

Bukk* Vialisa deberi 1 gumpalan 5 jari dari Adelia

Tooeeenngg {buah lemon muncul}

Vialisa : aduhhh kan cuman becanda...

Adelia : becanda-nya jelek...

Julio : Adelia ama Vialisa–sempai jangan berantem donk

Vialisa : gak kok...kami ga berantem..cuman becanda doank

Farrizlan : tapi jangan sampe marahan yahhh

Adelia : ia...tenang aja...^^

Tiba" para sensei datang lalu...

Bukk..{suara pintu di banting}

Akkun : kami bawakan barang bagus nih untuk kalian pentas...

Yuri : kami buatkan kalian ini...taaarraaaaaa

{baju maid}

Adelia & Rouzu : ga mauuuuuu...

Adelia : aku ga mau pake yang gituan...

Vialisa : coba aja dulu…siapa tau cocok….hihihihi

Bukk*Vialisa diberi 1 gumpalan 5 jari dari Adelia (lagi)

Adelia : diam….

Rouzu : aku juga...masa aku pake baju perempuan...

Akkun : kalo untuk laki" aku udah bikinin baju lain...nih...taaarraaaa

{baju maid for male}

Rouzu : sama aja...#

Rivo : padahal cocok loh kalo Rouzu pake yang kayak gituan….hihihihi…

Bukk*{kali ini Rivo}

Rouzu : diam…..

Akkun : hahaha…bukan ini kok kostum kalian…hahahaha….

Yuri : kami hanya bercanda aja kok…

Akkun : yang aslih tuh ini….

{batik}

Vialisa : sensei…yang bener donk…..

Rivo : masa tema jepang pakenya batik

Akkun : ehhh yang ini baju londri gw…sorry salah ambil…^^

Yuri : ini tau…jangan salah ambil donk…..

-female : celana panjang dan jaket

-male : celana panjang dan jubah pendek sampe d bawa pantat {kayak jubah para kage di naruto}

Julio : waw hebat…..sensei tau banget deh….

Dody : ia…kalo begini aku mau pake-nya

Alice : wuuuw….jaketnya keren….

Indra : ehhh sensei emangnya perkembangan event-nya udah sampe d mana…?

Yuri : katanya untuk sekarang lagi promosi….lagi bagi"in selebaran…

Akkun : ehh kalian sedikit lagi ikut kami yahhh….

Putti : emangnya mau ke mana sensei

Yuri : kita mau ketemuan ama ketua K-ONESIA….

Aldo : emangnya namanya siapa yah sensei…

Yuri : ehhh ini sudah waktunya…ayo kita berangkat saja…..

Akkun : mungkin dia udah nungguin nih….

Farizlan : kalo begitu ayoo…kan ga enak kalo dia nungguin lama….

Julio : kalo begitu ayo cepetan sempai…

=+=RUMAH MAKAN PADANG=+=

Yuri : ehhhh…kitakan janjianya di CAFÉ kok masuk d rumah makan padang

Akkun : ga tau nih Author-nya

Author Rivo : hehehe sorry …cos lagi ada d R.M padang nih…..

Yuri : apa hubungannya dengan cerita ini….

Author Rivo : hehehe…sekalian..mau numpang narsis…udah lama ga muncul nih…cos main molo….

READERS : booooo

READERS lain : narsis mode "ON"

READERS yang lain : narsis…jangan lebai plisss

READERS yang terlain : kalo mau main yah main kalo mau jadi Author yang jadi Author

READERS yang melainkan diri : Author plin-plan

READERS yang beli DAIA lupakan yang lain : ga tau ahhh….GELAP…..

Author Rivo : ahhhh biarin…lanjut…

LANJUT

=+= CAFÉ =+=

Akkun : ehhh itu dia…..

Yuri : ayo kesana…..

Indra : mana…?

Putti : ohh yang sana….

Indra : mana…

Putti : noh…yang sana..dekat jendela….

Indra : ohhhh…..

Alice : itu kan…..

Dody : siapa…

Alice : himawari-chan….uhhhh..lucunya…..^^

Dody : kirain siapa..,….

Sinchan : mama mama…..kayaknya kita salah kartun lagi nih….

Mama-nya Shinchan : ehhh ia…ayo kita pulang

*Shinchan sekeluarga gacir

Farizlan : dasar…keluarga yang aneh…..sembarangan masuk anime orang…..-.-?

Julio : ga usah d urusin sempai…ayo kita ke sana….

Rivo : ayo kesana….

Vialisa : ayo….

~setalah sampai di tempat duduk…semua langsung duduk…{dasar ga sopan..ga ada yang suru langsung duduk} XD

? : ohh ini anak" buahmu yah kun

Akkun : ia ..ehhh kenalin dolo…anak-anak ini Baxcil Tatsumi…dia penyelenggara event-nya

Vialisa : perkenalkan nama saya Vialisa Tanaka

Rivo : perkenalkan nama saya Serivo Edogawa..tapi panggil saja Rivo

Adelia : perkenalkan nama saya Adelia Kimimoto…senang bertemu anda

Rouzu : nama saya Rouzu Kurosawa..

Putti : perkenalkan nama saya Putti Kujikawa…suatu kehormatan bertemu Anda

Indra : perkenalkan nama saya Indra Kazuki …saya merasa terhormat bertemu Anda

Alice : kenalkan nama saya Alice Kawagata

Dody : nama saya Dody Tzumaki

Farizlan : perkenalkan saya Farizlan Nakano

Julio : perkenalkan nama saya Julio Fujimoto

Baxcil : oohhh jadi mereka yang akan ikut event-nya yahhh

Yuri : ia…mereka adalah anak" yang cukup berbakat {apa…cukup}

Akkun : mereka lumayan terlati memainkan alat music..{apa….lumayan}

-Vialisa pada 1st drum

-Rivo pada 2nd drum

-Adelia pada 1st bass

-Rouzu pada 2nd bass

-Putti pada 1st keyboard

-Indra pada 2nd keyboard

-Alice pada 1st lead guitar

-Dody pada 2nd lead guitar

-Farizlan pada 1st reteam guitar

Dan julio pada 2nd reteam guitar

Alcie : pak…ehhhh maaf kami harus panggil apa yahh,….

Baxcil : apa aja boleh asalkan jangan panggil ade ato kake…soalnya ga cocok….

Alice : gimana kalo kaka aja agar kelihatan lebih akrab

Baxcil : boleh..boleh…

Alice : kak..mau nanya…..untuk performance di niai-nya gimana….

Baxil : kalo penilaian sih ada juri husus dari jepang…..jadi jangan sampai salah lirik yah…^^

Alice : ohhh…jadi ada juri husus dari jepang yahh…..kalo begitu harus berlati lebih keras nih….supaya dapat memukau para juri….^^

Baxcil : bagus…bagus….ternyata kalian semua punya semangat yang bagus yah…^^….berjuang yah….

ALL : ~HAYOOO…..

~maka hari itu habis dengan percakapan antara para TSO HTT dan Baxcil….

-== tapi apakah yang sedang di lakukan NEO HTT==-

Ritsu : Mio…hari ini kita ke Time Zone lagi yahh…

Mio : emangnya kenapa….?

Ritsu : aku mau main DTX mania lagi….^^

Rikku : vs ama aku lagi yahh….

Ritsu : okey….

Rio : ia ia...hari ini kita kesana lagi..tapi cuman ga lama aja yah…masak harus ke situ" lagi…

Giru : ehh katanya ada monument yang keren katanya…kalo ga salah namanya apa yahhh

Mugi : kalo ga salah monas…

Giru : ohhh ia ia..namanya monas…..

Rikku : emangnya monas itu apa sihh…

Azusa : kalo ga salah aku perna baca di salahsatu buku…ujung monas itu terbuat dari emas….

Azuki : ia….ujungnya itu seperti api obor…tapi terbuat dari emas…..

Mio : bener…?

Azuki : ia….

Rio : beratnya berapa tuh….

Giru : ehhh daripada banyangin aja…sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat …

All : ~HAYOO.….

~setelah mereka pergi ke mall untuk main DTX mania di Time Zone, mereka langsung meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke MONAS….~

Ritsu : apakah itu yang namanya monas….nunjuk monas

Mugi : ia…

Rikku : wah atasnya itu beneran emas….

Azuki : ia…

Azusa : emang semuanya…

Yui : kalo du jual…bisa untuk beli berapa gitar yah….^^

Yuu : biasa buat tokoh gitar sendiri..

Rikku : bisa buat toko music sendiri donk…

Ritsu : kita nyolong dikit tuk

Bukk,bukk,bukk,bukk * Yui,Yuu,Ritsu,Rikku di tabok Rio ama Rio….

Mio : jangan ngeyel…

Rio : apalagi nyolong…

Mugi : ehh…ayo turun…

All : ~HAYOOOO….

~setelah main" ga lama d sekitar monas….mereka ke atas monas…lalu turun lagi…dan pulang…tetapi pada saat mau ke mobil….ada yang menarik perhatian mereka~

SPG : silahkan…..{nawarin formulir}

Mio : wahhh seru nih….hey semua…ayo liat…

~yang dilihat adalah formulir promosi acara K-ONESIA~

Rio : aku ga bisa bahasa Indonesia

Giru : sini…aku bisa sedikit"

Mugi : Mio coba kasi Giru formulirnya

Giru : disini ditulis…telah dibuka pendaftaran untuk event battle band bertemakan jepang….acara ini akan di adakan 1 minggu lagi di mangga 2 town square….

Yui : kita ikut yuk…boleh juga

Japanese language{fersi indo} mode "ON"

Mio : siang mbak…boleh nanya….

SPG : boleh…silahkan…

Mio : kami boleh ikut acara ini…

SPG : ohh beleh..boleh…..

Rio : untuk pendaftaran-nya dimana yah mbak….

SPG : untuk pendaftaran..silahkan isi formuirnya di sana nunjuk pos

Rio : makasih yah mbak…

SPG : sami-sami….

~setelah mendaftar…baka…ehh salah..maksudnya .. maka tercantumlah NEO HTT dalam daftar band battle K-ONESIA~

=+= kembali lagi ke SMA GARUDA MERA PUTIH =+=

Dody : capek...daritadi nanya molo….

Alice : setidaknya kita udah punya persiapan…

Adelia : ia…kan kita Tanya langsung ama yang puny acara…

Rouzu : ia….dengan itu kita jadi tau harus gimana….

Serivo : ia...syukur kita Tanya ama kak Baxcil tentang harus bagaimananya…

Vialisa terus..sekarang kita harus gimana…

Rivo : eeeeeeeeeeeeee…gimana yahhhh…?

ALL : gubrak…!

Julio : katanya sempai tau…

Farizlan : kok yang ditanya malah balik nanya…

Rouzu : dasar…diam aja loh…..

Rivo : maaf deh…

-mereka terus berjalan ke rumah sebelum….mereka melanggar di sebua café yang memutar lagu JAZZ {lagu kesukaan JAZZICA}

Rivo :…..{menghentikan langkahnya}

ALL :…..?

Vialisa : Rivo….kamu ga apa"

Farizlan : sempai…kamu ga apa"

Vialisa : Rivo…katakanlah sesuatu…..

…HENING MODE "ON"….

Rivo : aku ga apa" kok….^^

ALL : booooo0000OOOOO

{kecuali Rouzu..sehabis dia melihat senyuman Rivo, dia langsung berkata}

Rouzu : jangan tunjukan senyum itu di hadapanku…..

*tiba" Rouzu marah lalu memukul Rivo

BUKKK { Rivo di tonjok Rouzu }

Rivo : ma-maaf dehh…..^^

Rouzu : sudah ku bilang…HEN-TI-KAN…..

Vialisa : jangan tonjok Rivo lagi…kumohon Rouzu

Adelia : Ro….sebenarnya ada apa denganmu….

Rouzu : aku tau apa yang dia rasakan…..kalia kira ikatan kami sejak SMP itu hanyalah sekedar teman….

Putti : apa maksudmu

Rouzu : kami sudah saling menganggap teman sebagai saudarah sedarah…..bahkan lebih dari itu…..kami seperti kembar…jadi apapun yang dirasakan Rivo akan aku rasakan juga….begitu pulah sebaliknya….

Vialisa : lalu apa hubungannya dengan tonjokanmu tadi…bukankah kalian sudah seperti saudarah…tapi kenapa kau memukul Rivo….

Rivo : sudah….sudah….jangan bertengkar…

Rouzu : Rivo…diam….aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya…..

Vialisa : apa masudmu….

Rouzu : tadi aku kesal karena dia menunjukan senuman itu lagi…..senyum kesedihan…..

Vialisa : apa maksusmu dengan senyum kesedihan…

Rouzu : setiap kali aku melihat senyum itu…aku langsung merasa kasihan dengan rivo..karena aku tahu…..rivo selalu mengingat Jassica ketika dia mendengar lagu JAZZ…..sedangkan ….hal yang paling dapat membuat dia menanggis adalah mengingat Jazzica…..dengan cara tersenyumlah dia menyembunyukan kesedihannya…

Alice : jadi selama ini…..Rivo selalu menyembunyikan tangisan dalam senyuman….

Rouzu : itulah rivo….dan setiap aku melihat Rivo tersenyum seperti itu…aku meresa kasihan sekaligus marah…karena aku tahu…terkadang senyumannya adalah tanggisanya…aku sangat membeci orang yang membuat Rivo sedih….tapi—

Rivo : sudah….hentikan yah….aku mohon hentikan…..aku baik" saja kok….ayo kita pulang….

Vialisa : i-i-ia….ayo….

Rouzu : …

Dody : ayo semua….daripada berantem..mending kita damai….

Adelia : Ro…kamu ga apa-apa..?

Rouzu : a-aku…..aku ga apa-apa…..ayo kita pulang….ehhh Rivo …

Rivo : apa apa…?

Rouzu : ma-maaf yang soal yang tadi….

Rivo : ahhh…ga apa-apa kok…..

Rouzu :…makasih yah…

Rivo : ayo kita pulnag….

~keesokan harinya…..~

Rivo : all….kita belanja tuk…

Dody : belanja apa….

Julio : ahhh ia…aku juga mau nyari RAM untuk PCku yang baru….

Farizlan : memangnya sempai ngajak kita…..sempai sendiri mau beli apa sih….

Rivo : aku mau beli komik K-OFF yang baru…vol.5

Vialisa : emang udah keluar…

Rivo : kata sudarau sih udah…..

Vialisa : memangnya saudaramu kerjanya apaan…

Rivo : dia jadi pengawas di gramedia…jadi kalo ada komik" baru…dia langsung ngabarin aku…^^

Vialisa : ohhh…okelah kalo begitu…

Alice : prreeeetttt…..

~ setelah sampai d mall mereka langsung berpencar mencari barang" yang mereka ingini~

=+= NEO HTT=+=

Yuu : ahh…aku pengen makan dulu ahhh…saipa yang mau ikut aku ke mall…

Yui : aku…

Ritsu : aku…

Rikku : aku…

Giru : aku juga ahhh

Mugi : ayoooo

Mio : ahh..padahal baru latihan 3 jam-an….

Rivo : tapi..mau bagemana lagi…semua mau ikut…

Mio : yahh uda dehh…ayo…..

~mereka pun langsung meluncur ke mall~

=+= END CHAPTER 3 =+=

Apakah yang akan terjadi di CP4…pasti akan penu dengan tawa….dan..saya sarankan untuk sedia kantong plastic untuk muntah…..lalu sediakan mental anda untuk meresa merinding…ku ku ku ku ku….{DEVIL EYES MODE "ON"}

Next chapter akan di gabungkan dengan beberapa atribut KZD…..apakah yang akan terjadi…nantikan di CP4…ku ku ku ku ku…

JANGAN LUPA ADD AKU ON FB {RIKKU_TADAKATSU}

AND ON TWITTER {SERIVO_MANDAS}

NANTIKAN **NEO HTT VS INDO HTT** CP2

READING is the 1 of 1000 way to the FUTURE

**Keep Reading and Keep Smile**


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
maafin kalo fanfic ini hanya bisa bikin kalian muntah",kencing manis,impotensi,kangker,serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin…..

MAAF YAH CHAPTER-CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA AGAK KURANG SERU N LUCU ATO PUN OCC BANGET…TAPI SAYA USAHAKAN DI CHAPTER INI AKAN LUCU KEMBALI…..

KET : BERHUBUNG TEMAN OLOK"KAN SAYA JAUH DARI SAYA {JULIO} JADI OTAK SAYA GA BISA MIKIRIN YANG LUCU"…COS JULIO LAH SUMBER INSPIRASI LAWAKAN SAYA….MUNGKIN KERENA DIA MELIHARA TOKEK {APA HUBUNGANNYA TOKEK DENGAN INSPIRASI…?}

SEPERTI YANG SAYA JANJIKAN…DI CHAPTER INI…..AKAN SAYA TAMBAKAN SEDIKIT BUMBU ZNT {Zero No Tsukaima} DI CHAPTER INI…..kukukuku*tatapan mata tajam seperti merencanakan sesuatu)…  
xi xi xi xi xi xi….

Saya peringatkan…jangan…. .baca….. fanfic …ini…SENDIRIAN  
{orang bandung pasti tau apa artinya} #Nightmare Side Story mode "ON"#

^^^^ (kata sambutannya kepanjangan) ^^^^

LANGSUNG AJA DEH….

**SELAMAT MEMBACA…**

~NEO HTT VS TSO HTT~

Symbol:  
~ mau terjadi

{***) kejadian

* ket kejadian

# marah 

PEMERAN:

{NEO HTT ~**N**ew f**E**rsion **O**f **H**okago **T**ea **T**ime~}  
-Ritsu Tainaka

-Rikku Tadakasu

-Mio Akiyama

-Rio Seta

-Tsumugi Kotobuki

-Tsugiru Tatshumi

-Yui Hirasawa

-Yuu Hanamura

-Azusa Nakano

-Azuki Dojima

-Oi Hirasawa

-Ui Hisaka

-Sawako Yamanaka {**guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~** }

-Shoji Meguro {**guru pembimbing ~perempuan~** }

{TSO HTT ~**T**he **S**ound **O**f **H**okago **T**ea **T**ime~}

-Ritsu Indo = Vialisa Tanaka

-Rikku Indo = Serivo Edogawa

-Mio Indo = Adelia Kimimoto

-Rio Indo = Rouzu Kurosawa

-Mugi Indo = Putti Kujikawa

-Giru Indo = Indra Kazuki

-Yui Indo =Alice Kawagata

-Yuu Indo = Dody Tzumaki

-Azusa Indo = Farizlan Nakano

-Azuki Indo = Julio Fujimoto

-Ak'kun Elezen {**guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ indo**}

-Yuri Yamanaka {**guru pembimbing ~perempua~ indo**}

{K-ONESIA}

-Baxcil Sakijiwa {**KETUA K-ONESIA**}

-======CHAPTER 4======-

Rivo : ahh…apakah kalian semua sudah dapat yang kalian mau…

Rouzu : aku rasa suda

Adelia : aku rasa ada yang kurang dehhh

Alice : apakah cacar udah di beli…..

ALL : cacar…?

Alice : ehhh maksudku acar….

All : acar….?

Alice : ohh…ga butuh yah…..maaf….

Rivo : yakin semua uda…

Vialisa : apakah itu…..

Rivo : ap-

Putti : itukan hanya-

Rivo & Vialisa : DTX mania…..mau main….mau main

Indra : tapikan kita harus pulang cepat…

Dody : ahh…sekali" jua ga apa" kok,,,,

Alice : lagian kita kan udah lama ga main di Time Zone

Farizlan : lagian kalo udah pulang…kita mau ngapain…?

Putti : ia yah…ehh kalo begitu ayo senang" dulu ahh….

ALL : ~HAYOO….

~tiba" ketika Rivo n Vialisa mau memainkan DTX mania….ada yang datang

? : hey…jangan sentuh benda itu…benda itu kami yang liat duluan…hahaha

Rivo : itu kan…..

Vialisa : Vay nabidonk FC dari **Indonesia mencari BANGKAI**

Author Rivo : ehh..salah maksudnya CS bukan FC…lanjut

Rivo : diakan musuh beratnya Vay nabila dari ** Indonesia mencari BAKAT**

Julio : ehhh tunggu…kenapa Vay nabidonk ada di fanfic ini…

Vay : ohh ia yah…..ga tau nih…author-nya ngaur….

Author Rivo : sorry….my pikiran is sedang Error {sok bahasa inggris *mata pelajaran inggris aja dapet 5}

READERS : boooo

READERS lain : cacad

READERS yang lain : Author-nya BAKA

READERS yang terlain : bilang aja kalo mau ngeksis lagi

READERS yang malainkan diri : ia nih…..

READERS yang melainkan diri dengan yang lain : bisa ga Author-nya serius dikit

READERS yang pacaran dengan yang terlain : sebenarnya Author-nya tau ngarang ga sih…

READERS yang suka makan-makanan orang lain : bodoh amat…Author-nya aja bodoh..apalagi AMAT

READERS yang makanannya di makan orang lain : awas loh…nanti bang AMAT kesinggung

READERS yang pacaran ama Author : ga sudih jadi pacarnya Author AUTIS kaya gini

READERS yang beli DAIA lupakan yang lain : ga tau ahh…..GELAP

LISTENERS : apa…apa…ada apa ini…? {bego}

Author Rivo : maaf..lanjut…

LANJUT…

JAPANESE LANGUAGE mode "ON"

?1 : maaf…apakah kami boleh main duluan…cos kami mau cepat pulang…

Rivo : ehh…boleh..boleh…

Vialisa : nama kalian siapa….

?1 : aku Ritsu Tainaka salam TEMPEL ….ehhh salah…maksudnya salam kenal

?2 : aku Rikku Tadakatsu salam kenal

?3 : sa-saya Mio Akiyama salam kenal

?4 : sa-saya Rio Seta salam kenal

?5 : perkenalkan nama saya Tsumugi Kotobuki salam kenal

?6 : perkenalkan kalo aku Tsugiru Tatshumi salam kenal

?7 : saya Yui Hirasawa salam kenal

?8 : saya Yuu Hanamura salam kenal

?9 : aku Azusa Nakano salam kenal…

?10 : aku Azuki Dojima salam kenal

?11 : aku Ui Hirasawa salam kenal

?12 : aku Oi Hikasa salam kenal

Lalu TSO pun berkenalan..{d skip aja yah} ()

Rivo : hey…kalian ber 11 kok terlihat seperti brup band..

Rikku : sebenarnya kami ber 10 grup band..Oi dan Ui ga termasuk….

Dody : di antara kalian sipa aja yang pegang gitar…

Yui : Aku dan Yuu Lead Guitar,aku 1st sedangkan Yuu 2nd ,terus Azusa dan Azuki adalah 1st dan 2nd Reteam Guitar..

Alice : kalo kamimempnyai aku dan dody pada 1st dan 2nd lead guitar sedangkan Farizlan dan Julio pada 1st dan 2nd Reteam guitar

Yuu : kalo basis kami punya Mio di 1st bass dan Rio di 2nd bass

Dody : kalo kami punya Adelia di 1st bass dan Rouzu di 2nd bass

Putti : diantara kalian ada yang main keyboard ga..cos aku 1st keyboard dan Indra pada 2nd keyboard

Mugi : aku dan Giru lah yang jadi keyboadris

Giru : aku pada 2nd dan Mugi pada 1st

Indra : kalo aku 2nd keyboard dan Putti pada 1st keyboard

Ritsu : kalo masalah drum…?

Vialisa : kami punya 2 drumer…

Rikku : maksudmu kalian juga punya 2 drumer…

Rikku : ahh…sama donk

Rivo : hahaha..suatu kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan…kita memiliki struktur band yang sama

Rivo : aku pada 1st drum dan Vialisa pada 2nd drum

Vialisa : ehh kalian mau ga ikut kompetisi band yang entar lagi mau d adakan..

Ritsu : dari K-ONESIA kan…?

Alice : kok tau sih

Yui : hahaha…sama donk..kami juga ikut…

Yuu : nama band kalian apa..kalo kami NEO HTT

Dody : hahahaha…hampir sama juga kayak kami…..kalo kami TSO HTT…

Julio : kalo TSO HTT artinya –The Sound Of Hokago Tea Time-

Farizlan : kalo NEO HTT sendiri artinya apa

Azusa : NEO HTT aritnya -New fErsio Of Hokago Tea Time-

Azuki : soalnya dulu waktu cuman perempuan doank {fanfic lama} nama-nya HTT..

Azuki : sekarang udah ketambahan 5 laki" jadi namanya diganti jadi NEO HTT…

Julio : ohhh…gitu toh…..baru tau rek…{emangnya jepang ada kata rek }

Dody : ehh tunggu…tadi Azusa marganya siapa {nama belakang}…?

Azusa : nama belakangku…..Nakano…?

ALL indo : jangan-jangan….*ngeliatin Farizlan

Farizlan : sebenranya…ayahku dan ayahnya Azusa adalah kakak adik {papa Farizlan kakanya papa Azusa}

Azuki : jadi azusa..kamu….…+jeng jeng jeng jeng+ …tegahnya kau…..(SINETRON MODE "ON")

BUKK*author DI lempar stik DTX mania ama Rivo….

Rivo : oi jangan lebai nulisnya….

Author Rivo : ahhh biarin

(Rivo dan Author Rivo saling debat)

Vialisa : kenapa aku bias dapet temen kayak gini yah..

Rouzu : nyesel aku temenan ama dia

Adelia : emang kenapa…

Rouzu : liat aja tuh…masa d fanfic…ngomong sendiri…..kayak orang gila…

Lanjut….

Rouzu : berarti nanti di event kita bakan musuhan donk

Rio : kayaknya begitu

~mata mereka saling bertatapan,,,di tegah tatapan muncul listrik~

1 jam kemuadian

5 jam kemuadian

10 jam kemuadian

Berlama-lama kemuadian

Kerena begitu lamanya…Auhtor lama sudah bosan dan di gantikan Author yang baru

READERS : yeay

READERS lain : hore

READERS yang lain : Author-nyaganti juga

READERS yang terlain : udah bosan nih ngeliat author itu molo

READERS yang malainkan diri : ia nih…..

READERS yang melainkan diri dengan yang lain : bisa ga Author-nya diganti yang lebih ganteng

READERS yang pacaran dengan yang terlain : sebenarnya Author-nya kalo perlu di buang aja

READERS yang suka makan-makanan orang lain : bodoh amat…Author lama aja bodoh-nya keterlaluan..apalagi Author baru….gimanayah kalo bang AMAT

READERS yang makanannya di makan orang lain : awas loh…nanti bang Author Baru kesinggung

READERS yang pacaran ama Author : ga sudih jadi pacarnya Author lama yang AUTIS lebih baik yang baru

READERS yang beli DAIA lupakan yang lain : ga tau ahh…..GELAP

LISTENERS : apa…apa…ada apa ini…? {bego}

Author Reva : perkenalkan aku Reva,..,Author Baru kalian

ALL : yeay

BUKK* Author Rivo ngelempar JAPAN DART {suriken} ke Author Reva

Aurhor Rivo : ahhh..diam loh….hus..pergi sana..balik ke alam mimpi gw…dan lepas atibut ke Authoran loh

Reva : ia ia…

ALL : hoooo0000OOOO

Ket : Reva adalah teman hayalan masa kecil Rivo {ternyata masi ada yang kayak gini}

^^^^(CURCOL –curhat colongan-)^^^^

Rivo : Rikku kita VS DTX mania yuk….

Rikku : boleh juga tuh..

Vialisa : Ritsu gimana kalo habis mereka kita VS….?

Ritsu : boleh…

~sementara para pemeran lain bersenang" di mall….Akkun dan Yuri sempai sedang….

Akkun : ahhh…sakit nih otak….pala nyut-nyutan

Yuri : pening,sakit kepala,,,minum oskadon…pancing ..oyeeeeaaaaahhh{nge-rock}

Akkun : tapi aku belum makan

Author Reva : minum bodrex…..dapat diminum sebelum makan..tapi harus sarapan dulu….{sama aja}

Author Rivo : sudah kubilang…..JANGAN GANGGU KERJAAN ORANG…#

{kok mala iklan,..,janjut}

LANJUT….

Akkun : ahh…yuri..kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku….

Yuri : maaf..aku juga ga tau kalo anak buahnya mau ikut juga…

Akkun : kamu tau kan..mereka itu orang mana,,…,,ahhh…bisa" kita bakal kala nih…

Yuri : maaf…

Akkun : ahh sudalah…kita berharap aja kepada mereka….

~kembali lagi ke NEO and TSO HTT…

setelah mereka bersenang" seharian..mereka pun pulang..(di antar mobilnya Mugi)

~sesampainya di rumah (Rouzu)

Rouzu : ahh….capek seharian main" molo….

Rouzu : ngomong" potion ini untuk apa yah….

*tertulis {ЮΛЭ ρΘ↑ЇΦπ}

-=- 1 jam sebelum mereka pulang…

~selagi yang lain sedang bersenang"..Rouzu jalan" tanpa tujuan…tiba" ada 1 toko yang menarik perhatian Rouzu

{Zero No Tsukaima Shop}

? : selamat datang….

Rouzu : …?

? : selamat datang di Zero No Tsukaima Shop….penyedia alat" magic…

Rouzu : magic…?..aku ga percaya…

? : perkenalkan…nama saya Saito …..saya dari negeri para magician…..

Saito : saya telah berkelana ke negeri yang tidak di kenal…di sana saya menemukan barang" yang mistis yang penuh dengan magic…

Rouzu : hanya dengan cerita seperti itu saya tidak akan percaya….

Saito : hahaha..semua orang selalu berkata seperti itu….ini saya berikan ini sebagai hadia..tak usa bayar…..tapi pakai dengan hati" karena sangat berbahaya…

Rouzu : makasih yah…ehh aku pergi dulu yah…

{ЮΛЭ ρΘ↑ЇΦπ}

Rouzu : ahh..bahasanya aneh ga bisa di baca…keterangan memakai-nya di tulis dalam bahasa yang aneh…..

(bahasa spanyol kuno)

{ЮΛЭ ρΘ↑ЇΦπ} = {LOVE POTION}

**cara pakai : tuangkan beberapa tetes secukupnya pada minuman-nya dan tunggu dalam 10 menit, hasiatnya akan muncul….**

**Keterangan tambahan :**

**-saat obat itu bekerja, orang yang pertama dilihatnya akan dia cintai**

**-1 tetes untuk 5 jam**

^^^{setelah di translate}^^^ (inggris aja dapet 5, sok"an trans bahasa spanyol kuno)

Rouzu : bahasanya terlalu aneh..aku ga bisa menerjemahkan-nya….mungkin ini cuman semacam penambah rasa pada minuman…ahh…biarin aja ahh…

~keesokan harinya…..

Rivo : hari ini kita aka nada aktifitas baru,..,

Adelia : apa..?

Rivo : mulai hari ini…..kita kana me-

Indra : palingan melatih kemampuang kita lagi…

Rivo : bukan…

Rouzu : terus apa…

Rivo : kita akan me…..me…me…melakukan…..melakukan pesugihan…

Dody : APA..pesugihan…ga mau ahh…#

*bukk (Rivo dilempar laptop TOSHIBA Satelite L630 ama Vialisa)

Vialisa : bukan itu,.., maaf….maksud kami…mulai hari ini kita bakan latihan ama mereka….

Alice : siapa…

Vialisa : liat aja…silakan masuk…

~tiba" para angota band yang di undang vialisa pun masuk…

Farizlan : mereka…..mereka…kan

Julio : mereka..PURPLE…saingan berang UNGU…

Pasra (vocalis) : hay all…..kami mau latihan bareng..

Vialisa : ehh..buka..bukan kalian yang kami panggil…hus..hus..pergi sana…

Adelia : jadi bukan itu yah..

Vialisa : bukan…yang aslih tuh ini…silakan masik…

~sekali lagi pintu di buka…..

Alice : mereka kan…

Adelia : THE VOCALOID

Miku : hy all….

Rouzu : wah..ada miku….minta tandatangan-nya yah…

Adelia : aku juga….

Rivo : apa…katamu tadi THE VOCALOID….REN…LEN….minta tandatangan-nya donk….

Alice : weeew..kaito keren banget…minta cium donk…

ALL : boo000OOOO

Alice : bilang aja kalo pengen di cium ama Kaito juga…. :P

Dody : wooow ada Luca juga….sexy banget….Luca….minta nomor telepon donk…

ALL : boo000OOOO

Dody : kalo gw dapet nomor teleponnya Luca..awas minta yah…. :p

Vialisa : ehh..bukan,bukan lagi….hus…pergi kalian..bukan kalian yang kami panggil…semoga yang berikut yang bener….

~lagi"..pintu di bukan..dan mucullha…

Farizlan : wew..itu kan…

Julio : SM#S..lawannya SM*S…..ada bang Sule-nya…

Indra : bang sule…minta tanda tanggan-nya donk…

Sule : ohh….tidak bisa….!

Indra : kenapa…?

Sule : karena kata dalam buku Tatang Sutarma…ohh..memang tidak bisa…..!

Vialisa : ga tau ahh..GELAP….hus..pergi sana….hus

Sule : ohh..tidak bisa…

Vialisa : PERGIIIIIIII…#...pergi ga….#

Sule : ia deh..bisa..bisa…ayo pergi all….

Vialisa : semoga kali ini yang bener….

~untuk ke 4x nya pintu di buka…..

Rikku : dari tadi kok aku denger ada yang rebut…

Vialisa : ahh….akhirnya datang juga…..ini yang bener….

Azusa : hy all…kami boleh ga ikutan latihan…

Julio : boleh kok…..

Azuki : makasih yah…tenang kami ga akan buat onar kok…

Farizlan : baik…kalo begitu mohon kerjasama-nya

Mio : kami juga yah…

Mugi : maaf yah..kami bawa alat music kami ke sini membuat ruangan ini sempit…

Putti : ga kok…lagupula ruangan ini kan lumayan luas…

Giru : ehh kami juga bawakan kalian sedikit kue..kalian mau…

Indra : wah…tampaknya least juga..ehh…ini…cobain juga kue kas Indonesia buatan aku dan Putti…^^

Rivo : ahh…..kalo begini makin semangat latihannya nih…

*Sementara mereka ngobrol Rouzu sedang menyiapkan minumannya yang akan dia minum…lalu…..minuman itu dia berikan LOVE POTIO itu….saat….Rouzu mau minum….Tiba"

Rivo : wahh es jeruk…aku minta yah….(ngambil es jeruk Rouzu)

Rouzu : tapi…tapi

Rivo : ini buat mereka tau….…..Ritsu kamu mau es jeruk….?

Ritsu : boleh….trima kasih yah…^^…..ahhh…enak… rasa es jeruknya beda banget…..manis banget….

*pada saat latihan baru berjalan 7 menit….

Ritsu : ahh…pengen pipis…..dimana toiletnya yah…

Vialisa : di ujung korodor sana….

Ritsu : makasih….

*Ritsu pun ke toilet…

Mio : ahh..aku juga ahh….

*mereka berdua pun ke toilet…di dalam toilet  
{seneng bgt jadi author…bisa ngintipin Ritsu ama Mio d toilet}  
*bukk {author Rivo dilempar Hard Disk External 500 GB ama Mio dan Ritsu}

Ritsu : ahh….kenapa nih…kepalaku pusing banget….

Mio : Ritsu…kamu ga apa"

Ritsu : Mio…..kamu….Mio…..

BUKK*Ritsu pingsan]

ALL : Ritsu…Ritsu..Ritsu..kamu ga apa-apa..?

Ritsu : aku aku…

Saat Ritsu sadar…mio lah yang paling kawatri…..lalu…..

Mio : hey…kamu ga apa"

Ritsu : Mi-Mio…..Mio…Mio…Mio…

Mio : Ritsu …hey kamu ga apa-apa…

Ritsu : ehh…dimana aku…?...aku ga apa-apa…ahhh(bangun)….maaf merepotkan…ehh…ayo lanjutin latihannya..aku sudah membaik kok..

Mio : syukurlah….kalo begitu ayo lanjutin….

*merekah pun melanjutkan latihan…..saat hari sudah mulai sore….mereka pun pulang

Saat yang lain suda mulai keluar dari ruang music….

Ritsu : *bersiap pulang* hey Mio! Bisakah kau datang ke ruang musik terlebih dahulu?  
Mio : me-memangnya ada apa?  
Ritsu : kau akan tau nanti... cepatlah kesana, sesudah mereka pergi….  
Mio : ...?

di depan ruang musik.

Mio : (dalam hati: ada apa dengan Ritsu...? dia sedikit berbeda hari ini...)

lalu Mio pun membuka pintu ruang musik dan menemui Ritsu yang sudah ada di dalam ruang musik.

Ritsu : ah, Mio... kau datang juga...  
Mio : ya... karena kau yang memintaku kan? Jadi... ada apa?dan apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?  
Ritsu : e-enggak... ini hanya... ng... sulit membicarakannya kalau kita duduk... jadi menurutku lebih baik kita bicarakan disini...  
Mio : o-oh...  
Ritsu : anyway, sesuatu yang mau aku katakan adalah... *memegang tangan Mio*  
Mio : e-eehh? Ke-kenapa... *muka memerah*  
Ritsu : *muka merah juga* Mio...  
Mio : ...y-ya...?  
Ritsu : bisakah... kita menjadi.. "lebih dari teman"... *muka serius*  
Mio : ...a-apa? *innocent face*  
Ritsu : bisakah kita menjadi "lebih dari teman"? maksutku... kita... lebih dari teman... bisakah? *muka malu*  
Mio : eng... aku... tidak begitu mengerti maksutmu... tapi.. kalau kau bilang begitu... bukannya kita sudah "lebih dari teman"? kita... "sahabat" bukan?

JEDEEERR *efek sound*

Ritsu : *muka kaget + kecewa* jadi... begitu...

tiba-tiba, Yui masuk ke ruang musik.

Yui : Mio-chan! Ricchan! Ternyata kalian disini! Kenapa kalian langsung menghilang begitu kita mau kembali ke hotel  
Mio : ah! Yui! *langsung melepaskan tangan Ritsu yang dari tadi berpegangan*  
Ritsu : ...  
Yui : Ri-Ricchan? Apa yang terjadi?  
Ritsu : BAKA! *lari keluar ruang musik, menabrak Yui yang ada di dekat pintu*  
Yui : aduh! *tertabrak Ritsu*  
Mio : Ritsu! Tung- *tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sekilas melihat Ritsu yang berlari sambil menangis*

Ritsu sudah keluar dari ruang musik.

Yui : aduduh... *mungusap kepala yang terkena pintu*  
Mio : ...  
Yui : Mio, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ricchan...  
Mio : Yui! Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang cepat hari ini... aku akan menyusul Ritsu... bye! *lari keluar ruang musik*  
Yui : eh? Eh? *muka kebingungan*

lalu Mio pun lari menyusul Ritsu. Menurut Mio, Ritsu pergi ke Time Zone main DTX mania terlebih dahulu.

di jalan...

Mio : *berlari* (dalam hati: Ritsu... ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Aku tak pernah melihatmu menangis seperti tadi...)

tiba-tiba... BRUAAKK

Mio : *terjatuh karena menabrak orang* aw! A-duh... *berusaha melihat kearah orang yang ditabrak*  
cowo-yang-ditabrak-Mio : tch! HEI, GADIS KECIL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!  
Mio : hi-hii... *ketakutan* (dalam hati: apalagi sekarang? Seorang preman?)  
Preman(cowo-yang-ditabrak-mio) : huh, apa yang barusan kau lakukan... harus kau bayar...! *bersiap memukul*  
Mio : K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

DZIIING *suara apaan tuh?*

Ritsu : *menahan tangan si-preman* *muka serius* JANGAN SENTUH DIA.  
Preman: ho... pahlawan muncul... SIAPA KAU! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, GADIS PENDEK!  
Ritsu : *muka jengkel* apa yang barusan kau katakan?  
Preman : kau, gadis pendek dengan jidat lebar! Minggir dari hadapanku atau-  
Ritsu : BERISIIIK! *bersiap memukul si-preman*  
Preman : *menghindar* huh, kau kira aku lemah HAH?

BUUUKK

Ritsu : *terpukul oleh si-preman* ... *bando terlepas*..*kepala berdarah*  
Preman : baru tau rasa kau...!  
Ritsu : kau... kau...  
Preman : ?  
Ritsu : KAU TAK AKAN KU AMPUNI!

BUAK! DUAK! BAKK! *pertarungan disensor*  
Dan preman pun kalah.

Preman : si-sialan! *lari*  
Ritsu : huh... dasar pengecut... *muka babak belur*  
Mio : Ritsu...? *suara gemetar*  
Ritsu : *berbalik menghadap Mio* Mio... kau tak ap-

PLAAAKK *Ritsu ditampar Mio*

Ritsu : aduuhh! Apa-apaan!  
Mio : *mulai menangis* BAKA! Kau membuatku khawatir setelah kau keluar dari ruang musik! Dan sekarang kau sampai terluka begini!  
Ritsu : ...*megang pipi yang habis ditampar*  
Mio : Ritsu... jangan... pernah lagi... membuatku khawatir seperti ini... *nangis*  
Ritsu : M-Mio...  
Mio : *meluk Ritsu* tolong.. jangan pernah lagi...  
Ritsu : a-ah... *muka merah* a-anyway... bisakah kita pulang...? sakit nih...  
Mio : be-benar juga! a-ayo! *mengusap air mata*

di hotel {kamar Ritsu}

Ritsu : *selesai diobati* aduduh...  
Mio : tahanlah dulu... sepertinya butuh waktu yang lama untuk sembuh...  
Ritsu : huh... bagaimana wajah Satoshi nanti kalau melihatku babak belur begini ya...  
Mio : dia pasti kaget... karena kau balum pernah begini sebelumnya...  
Ritsu : hahaha...  
Mio : hahaha... oh ya... tentang disekolah...  
Ritsu : ...kau masih memikirkannya?  
Mio : ya... karena tak biasanya kau bilang hal seperti itu...  
Ritsu : ...*memandangi wajah Mio dengan muka serius*  
Mio : *muka memerah* ada apa?  
Ritsu : Mio... yang aku katakan disekolah... sebenarnya... *muka merah*  
Mio : ...?  
Ritsu : Mio, bisakah kita menjadi "lebi dari teman"... maksudku adalah... "pacar"...  
Mio : *muka full merah*...  
Ritsu : mungkin ini aneh... tetapi... kupikir... aku suka kamu…

Mio : ta-tap—

Ritsu : ssstttt…..!

~Ritsu mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Mio….dan…versiap untuk mencium-nya…

-=tiba tiba beberapa orang datang mendobrak kamar Ritsu….ternyata itu para angota TSO HTT dan NEO HTT yang lain…

Rouzu : maaf…tadi saat kamu minum es jeruk buatanku..taidi siang….minuman itu telah aku campur suatu obat yang tak aku kenal…..itu yang menyebabkan kamu jadi begitu Ritsu-chan…

Julio : lalu….sampai kapan obat itu akan bekerja…

Rouzu : aku ga tau…nih obatnya…(nunjukin potionnya)..bahasanya aneh..aku ga ngerti

Giru ; sini..biar aku baca…aku sedikit" tau bahasa gituan…

Giru : wahh…ini LOVE POTION….obat ini bisa bikin peminumnya mencintai siapapun orang ang pertamakali dia liat setelah obatnnya bereaksi…  
obat ini memiliki efek 5 jam di setiap tetes-nya…..Rouzu bereapa tetes yang kamu masukan tadi….

Souzu : sekitar 3 tetes…

Putti : berarti 3 x 5 …wahhh..25 jam donk….

Indra : waduh…efeknya berarti sampe besok donk…

Rikku : mio…yang sabar yah..

Yui : hahahahahaha…Ritsu ama Mio…kakakakakaka….

*setelah besok harinya…..semua kembali normal…mereka pun berlatih terus untuk acara K-ONESIA…

-=====END CHAPTER 4=====-

AUTHOR RIVO : AHHH…AKHIRNYA SESELAI JUGA….

AUTHOR REVA : CURANG…AKU CUMAN DIKIT NGOMONG-NYA…

AUTHOR RIVO : DIAM…..KAMU GA ADA GUNA TAU..

AUTHOR JULIO : HEY..KOK AKU UDAH GA ADA LAGI….

AUTHOR RIVO : AHH…KAMU KAN GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN..JADI UNTUK SEARANG KAMU LAGI GA PANTAS JADI AUTHOR….

AUTHOR JULIO : KALO BEGITU…NEXT CHAPTER AKU BAKAL BANTU DEH….

AUTHOR RIVO : MAAF YAH JULIO…KALI INI AKU UDAH PUNYA AUTHOR BARU YANG BAKAL MUCUL DI NEXT CHAPTER…..KITA SAMBUT AUTHOR VIALISA….

AUTHOR VIALISA : AKU AKAN BERUSAHA SEMAMPUKU..MOHON BIMBINGANNYA…

AUTHOR RIVO : AKU PAKE VIALISA KARENA DIA MEMBANTUKU DALAM CHAPTER INI…HAHAHA

AUTHOR JULIO : PLZZZZ….NEXT AKU BANTU DEH….PLZZZZ

AUTHOR RIVO : IA DEH…KALO BEGITU

ALL AUTHOR : WAIT WE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

+++++-=====THANKS=====-+++++

-TEMAN " YANG MEMBACA FANFIC INI

-PARA PEMBERI INSPIRASI (TOKEK) {APA HUBUNGANNYA TOKEK AMA INSPIRASI}

-PARA PEMERAN

-K-ONESIA {PARA ADMIN N MEMBER}

**KEEP READING and KEEP SMILE **:D


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
maafin kalo fanfic ini hanya bisa bikin kalian muntah",kencing manis,impotensi,kangker,serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin…..

MAAF YAH UPDATENYA LAMA…COS AUTHOR UTAMANYA SAKIT HIN….DITAMBAH LAGI KOTAK IMAJINASINYA HARUS DI REFIL LAGI..KAKAKA..KAYAK ADA AJA…..XD

DI CHAPTER INI AKAN SAYA GABUNGKAN SEDIKIT KEJUTAN DAN….KU KU KU KU KU,,…,,  
AKAN SAYA GABUNGKAN 1 ANIME YANG LUMAYAN LAMA DI LUPAKAN K-ONESIA DAN 1 GAME MEGAMI TENSEI DAN JUGA 1 FANFIC LAMA SAYA…KUKU KU KU KU KU …*tatapan mata tajam (merencanaklan sesuatu)

AUTHOR RIVO : AHH UHUK UHUK…..LAGI SAKIT NIH….BISA GA KALIAN GANTIIN AKU DULU GA LAMA  
AUTHOR JULIO : OKEY….  
AUTHOR VIALISA : JADI KITA CUMAN KERJA BER-2 NIH….  
AUTHOR RIVO : GA KOK…..AKU BAKAL DI GANTIIN….  
AUTHOR JULIO : AMA SIAPA…..  
AUTHOR RIVO : AMA REVA…  
AUTHOR REVA : OKEY….KAMU ISTIRAHAT AJA….NANTI AKU YANG KERJA…  
AUTHOR VIALISA : OKEY…BENER TUHH….  
AUTHOR RIVO : INGGAT REVA….TUGAS MU ADALAH SEBAGAI AUTHOR UTAMA….  
AUTHOE REVA : OKEY…GA USA LAMA"  
ALL AUTHOR : LANGSUNG SAJA…..** SELAMAT MEMBACA**

-=====NEO HTT VS TSO HTT=====-

PEMERAN:

{NEO HTT ~**N**ew f**E**rsion **O**f **H**okago **T**ea **T**ime~}  
-Ritsu Tainaka

-Rikku Tadakasu

-Mio Akiyama

-Rio Seta

-Tsumugi Kotobuki

-Tsugiru Tatshumi

-Yui Hirasawa

-Yuu Hanamura

-Azusa Nakano

-Azuki Dojima

-Oi Hirasawa

-Ui Hisaka

-Sawako Yamanaka {**guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~** }

-Shoji Meguro {**guru pembimbing ~perempuan~** }

{TSO HTT ~**T**he **S**ound **O**f **H**okago **T**ea **T**ime~}

-Ritsu Indo = Vialisa Tanaka

-Rikku Indo = Serivo Edogawa

-Mio Indo = Adelia Kimimoto

-Rio Indo = Rouzu Kurosawa

-Mugi Indo = Putti Kujikawa

-Giru Indo = Indra Kazuki

-Yui Indo =Alice Kawagata

-Yuu Indo = Dody Tzumaki

-Azusa Indo = Farizlan Nakano

-Azuki Indo = Julio Fujimoto

-Yuri Yamanaka {**guru pembimbing ~perempua~ indo**}

-Ak'kun Elezen {**guru pembimbing ~laki-laki~ indo**}

{K-ONESIA}

-Baxcil Sakijiwa {**KETUA K-ONESIA**}

=+= CHAPTER 5 =+=

8—8 setalah keesokan harinya pada saat Ritsu telah sadar dari pengaruh LOVE POTION

Ritsu : wuuuw….kemarin kayaknya aku mimpi aneh….aku mimpi aku jadi kayak orang yang suka ama sesama jenis…

Mio : jangan ngomogin hal itu lagi….

Rivo : maaf yah Mio…..ia nih…gara" Rouzu…..

Rouzu : ihh…apaan,,,,,kan aku juga ga tau itu obat apa…..

Adelia : diam semua….dari pada debat..mendingan kita latihan….

Rikku : ia…..ayo kita latihan…..

Mugi : ahh….aku juga pengen ngelatih lagu baru nih….

Giru : kemarin aku ama Mugi bikin lagu baru….mau coba ga…?

Azusa : ayo coba….

Azuki : ia …..ayo kita coba…

Ritsu & Rikku : 1,..,2,..,3,..,''''''

~All tryning sing : ROLLING GIRL  
(penyanyi asli : Hatsune Miku)

*setelah latihan mereka pun capek…..

Yui : ahh capek…

Yuu : ia nih…..

*setelah itu langsung segar kembali

Yui : ahh segar…

Yuu : segar bgt

*tapi kembali capek lagi

Yui : ahh capek…

Yuu : kok capek lagi yah

*tapi segar kembali….

BUKK { Author Reva dilempar UPS power tree IG-1250P oleh Yui danYuu}

Yui : bener ga…

Yuu : mentang" udah jadi Author inti enaknya mainin peran orang….jailnya Author Rivo aja ga segini amat…

Author Reva : maaf deh….lanjut..

Lanjut

*kali ini mereka capek beneran

Yui : capek

Yuu : bahasa inggris-nya rumah nih….

Yui : emangnya bahasa inggri-nya ruma apaan

Yuu : haus..

Yui : itu hous..BAKA..…

Dody : tanggan ku udah ga kuat….

Mugi & putti : nasi uduk-nya idah siap…ehh..kok nasi uduk

*BUKK..(Author Julio di lempar speaker POWER UP SPU-1026-U oleh MUGI dan PUTTI)

Mugi : maaf yang kami bawa bukan nasi uduk

Putti : nih yang bener (nasi remes)…ehh kok yang keluar ini…

*BUKK..`lagi` (Author Julio di lempar printer CANON PIXMA ip2770 oleh MUGI dan PUTTI `lagi` )

Author Vialisa : Julio….bisa serius dikit ga…

Author Julio : baik bu…..

Author Reva : yang asli itu mereka bawa pizza tau….

Author Julio : ohh…..

Mugi & Putti : taaarrraaaa….(ngasi pizza)

Giru : kami juga bawa ini…

Indra : sekedarnya aja..

Giru & Indra : taaarrraaa…(ngasi coca-cola,fanta,sprite dan pepsi PLUS ROKOK)

Indra : ehh..siapa yang beli ROKOK….

Author Julio : bukan..bukan aku kok…

Author Reva : trus kalo bukan kamu trus siapa..

Author Vialisa : ini adalah sebua misteri…ayo kita panggil CONAN…

Author Julio : ehh kok pake CONAN segala…..ga usa…..aku udah tau siap tersangka utama..

Author Reva : siapa…

Author Julio : Author Rivo…noh sana dia..

Author Rivo : xi xi xi xi xi….

Author Vialisa : pergi sana hus..balik ke tempat tidur..kan lagi sakit…dasar…..

LANJUT…

*setelah mereka selesai istri jahat makan….tiba-tiba mereka mendapat kabar yang mengajutkan,,,

Alice : hey all…gaji PNS di menado naik lagi loh…

ALL : APA..jeng jeng jeng jeng….ehhh..tunggu

Alice : maaf aku salah info…hehehe..yang bener tuh gini

*cerita yang aslih

Alice : teman-teman…..aku rasa aku udah mulai males main gitar

All : ha…?..

Sule : ohh…tidak bisa….

Author Reva : SIAPA YANG BILANG…..? EMANGNYA AUTHORNYA SIPA….#

Sule : ia..ia..bisa ..bisa kok..maap om…

Lanjut

Dody : kenapa Alice…?

Alice : ga aja….cuman males….aku rasa main gitu udah mulai membosankan….

Dody : tapikan kamu cuman bisa main gitar….

Adelia : aha…gimana kalo kamu coba alat music lain…..

Alice : seperti,,,….?

Indra : gimana kalo keyboard….coba deh…

Putti : ahh ia yah…ehh… coba kamu mainin keyboard-ku deh…..

Alice : baik deh….

=+= precobaan 1 {keyboard}

+=+ Teng tong teng tong teng tong jang jang jingz kong…(kacau)

=+= percobaan 1 {gagal}

Rivo : aahhkkgg..telingaku….telinga..telinga..telinga… udah budek

Vialisa : O.o..wew….kacau….

Ulio : segitu kacaunya kah..sampe Rivo sempai aja jadi budek

Alice : ternyata aku ga bisa mainin keyboard…

Rouzu : ehh….Alice kamu kan udah lumayan di gitar..

Alice : terus….apa maksudmu…

Rouzu : gimana kalo coba bass..

Adelia : ahh…ia yah…Alice ayo kamu coba maikan bass ku

Alice : okey…baiklah….ayo beraksi…

=+= percobaan 2 {bass}

+=+ dam dum dong dang dam bung ding dong toeng {lebih kacau}

=+= percobaan 2 {gagal `lagi`}

Rivo : aahhkkgg..telinga..telinga…es krim..permen…telinga..gulali..telinga..50.000-an..telinga.. makin parah

Vialisa : o.O makin aneh…

Farizlan : segitu anehnya kah…sampe Rivo sempai sekarang udah lebih parah…

Rouzu : maaf aku ga bisa bantu….

Alice : kenapa tuh si-Rivo…..?

Adelia : ga tau tuh….

Vialisa : keyboard gagal…..bass…apalagi….jadi yang tersisa tinggal

Rivo : berarti Alice bukan tipe orang yang suka gerakin jari..karena itu..berarti dia

Vialisa : coba deh akmu mainin drum….

Alice : baiklah…yosh….

=+= percobaan 3 { drum }

+=+ buk bak tiss buk bak druk bang pass boooomm booomm booomm {kacau BGT}

=+= percobaan 3 {gagal `bgt`}

Rivo : aahhkkgg….telinga… mata.. hidung.. kaki.. rambut.. lida.. *****.. telinga.. motor.. telinga.. hutan.. telinga.. banjir.. telinga.. cewe cantik.. telinga.. godain kita donk.. telinga… udah harus di bawa ke UGD –secepatnya-

Vialsia : o.o GATOT {gagal total}

Rivo : apa…apa..apaaa? udah budek

Vialsia : maaf..kami udah mencoba semampunya….

Alice : ahh…ternyata aku hanya bisa mainin gitar….

Dody : ga apa" kok…aku kan juga cuman bisa mian gitar tapi aku ga ngeluh tuh…biasa-biasa aja…hehehe

~dibalik layar~

Dody : Rivo..ajarin drum ama gw donk…plzzz…

READERS : boooo

READERS lain : cacad

READERS yang lain : bilang-nya baik aja…woo dasar…BAKA

READERS yang terlain : bilang aja kalo ga bisa apa"

READERS yang malainkan diri : ia nih…..

READERS yang melainkan diri dengan yang lain : bisa ga…ngaku aja…

READERS yang pacaran dengan yang terlain : dasar udang dan kepiting.…bertengkar setelah di bakar sama" merah

READERS yang suka makan-makanan orang lain : bodoh amat…Dody aja bodoh..apalagi AMAT

READERS yang makanannya di makan orang lain : awas loh…nanti bang AMAT kesinggung

READERS yang pacaran ama Author : pasti si Alice ga sudih dapet pasangan cacad kaya gini

READERS yang beli DAIA lupakan yang lain : ga tau ahh…..GELAP

LISTENERS : apa…apa…ada apa ini…? {bego}

Autho Reva : maaf…lanjut..

LANJUT…..

Dody : Alice …ga usah sedih..lagian kalo kamu main alat music lain…misalnya bass…terus Aelia ato Rouzu main apa..trus..siapa yang main Lead Guitar ama aku..

Farizlan : hadir….!

Julio : diam….#

Farizlan : okey…-.-

Alice : tapi kan…tapi aku kan mau lebih dari sekedar itu…

Dody : sudalah…

? : hahahahaha…aku itu pecundang.. mereka ga bakal ngerti aku.. apkah mereka itu adalah temanbaikku.. hahahahaha…

Alice : siapa itu….?

? : hahaha…apa..kamu tanya..siapa aku…

*tiba" sesosok Alice yang lain muncul dari kegelapan….

Ket : () artinya Another

lice : hahaha..kamu Tanya apa tadi…

Alice : siapa kamu…siapa sebenarny kamu..

lice : hahaha…aku teman terbaikmu.. aku yang mengerti kamu.. tidak seperti mereka.. mereka penghianat.. hahaha… jadi kamu sudah tau siapa aku…

Alice : katakana..siapa kamu..aku tak mengenalmu…

lice : hahaha.. kau masih nertanya siapa aku.. hahahaha.. sudah jelasn kan…aku ini kamu…dan kamu adalah aku…

Alice : bukan..bukan…kamu..—

Rio : jangan….jangan katakana itu…

Alice : kamu…kamu bukan aku…dan aku bukan kamu #

lice : hahaha…jadi begitu yah… terus aku ini apa… hahahaha.. aku tau… aku ini adalah..

DUAR… lice pun mengamuk

lice : hahahah…aku tau sekarang…aku adalah…mimpi ternurk bagi kalian semua..

Rio : ayo teman-teman…

Yuu : baik lah patner…

Giru : sudah lama aku ga menhajar bokong para shadow… hahaha. Ayo hajar bokong mereka..

Rikku : ayo…Rio : kamu duluan

Rio : PER—SO—NAAAAA….

*mucullah izanagi-no-okami

Yuu : PERSONA..

*muncul susano-o

~dan yang linpun mengikuti…

Back Sound : Reach Out To The Truth

lice : tak semudah itu kalian akan mengalahkan aku….WAAAAAAAA

*muculah Black Rock Shooter

~setelah pertaruang yang cukup menguras tenaga….

lice : aahhggkk…..sial….kenapa…kenapa kalian ingin menyingkirkanku….

Rio : tidak…kami tidak ingin menyingkirkanmu…Alice..ayo terimalah dia…

Alice : tapi..tapi..

Dody : tenang saja..terimalah dia..dan jadilah dirimu..jangan terpengaruh ole dia..

Alice : baiklah….hey..aku tau sekarang..kamu adalah aku dan aku adalah kau…treimakasih yah…

*lice pun menhilang…tiba-tiba

TRIIINNNGGG ( Alice has have a new persona {Black Rock Shooter})

Alice : wew….

Rio : akhirnya…

Rivo : ehh..aku mau tanya..

Rio : apa..?

Rivo : ini anime apa…?

Vialisa : ia yah….ini anime apa sih…

Rikku : kalo ga salah K-ON kan…

Rivo : terus kok ada persona ama BRS segala..

Rio : ohh iya yah….

READERS : boooo

READERS lain : cacad

READERS yang lain : Cerita-nya BAKA

READERS yang terlain : bilang aja kalo Author-nya udah ga kuat ngarang

READERS yang malainkan diri : ia nih…..

READERS yang melainkan diri dengan yang lain : bisa ga Author-nya serius dikit

READERS yang pacaran dengan yang terlain : sebenarnya Author-nya tau ngarang ga sih…

READERS yang suka makan-makanan orang lain : bodoh amat…Author-nya aja bodoh..apalagi AMAT

READERS yang makanannya di makan orang lain : awas loh…nanti bang AMAT kesinggung

READERS yang pacaran ama Author Rivo : ternyata masih ada yah cerita yang lebih kacau daripada ceritanya Author Rivo..kakakaka XD

READERS yang beli DAIA lupakan yang lain : ga tau ahh…..GELAP

LISTENERS : apa…apa…ada apa ini…? {bego}

Author Reva : maaf..lanjut…

LANJUT

Alice : maaf teman"..akurasa aku ga bakal….main gitar untuk sementara

Adelia : tapi..tapi..takan event-nya sebentar lagi…

Vialisa : biar…Alice …pikirkan dulu baik"….ingat event-nya tinggal sebentar lagi…tanpa kau….kami takkan berhasih….pulanglah dan pikirkan baik"

Rivo : kuharap itu akan membuatmu berpikir lebih jerni….

*keesokan harinya

Julio : Alice sempai udah datang lom…

Farizlan : kayanya lom tuh…

*tiba"….

Alice : siang teman"…tampaknya aku sudah memutuskan….

Indra : apa keputusanmu….

ALL : …?

Alice : aku..aku..aku mau main gitar lagi…

ALL : yeay…..!

Alice : semenjak saat itu..aku berpikir….tanpa kalian aku ga bakal sampe disini..dan tanpa aku kalian ga bakal jadi seperti ini…hehehe….ayo berjuang bersama….hehehe

ALL : ~HAYOO…..

*mulai saat itu NEO HTT da|n TSO HTT pun memperketat latihan mereka…  
setalah beberapa hari kemuadian..tibalah hari terakhir latiha….

-+++++ 1 hari sebelum event+++++-  
|||| -TSO HTT- ||||

Akkun : kalian udah siap…

Yuri : besok adalah hari H…

|||| -NEO HTT- ||||

Shoji : jadi kalian harus menampilakan

Sawako : semuanya semaksimal mungkin

|||| -TSO HTT- ||||

Yuri : jadi

|||| -NEO HTT- ||||

Sawako : jangan sampai

|||| -TSO HTT- ||||

Akkun : kalian

|||| -NEO HTT- ||||

Shoji : harus

|||| -TSO HTT- ||||

Akkun : menampilkan

|||| -NEO HTT- ||||

Shoji : yang terbaik

|||| -TSO HTT- ||||

Yuri : jadi

|||| -NEO HTT- ||||

Sawako : ayo semua

Akkun & Yuri : **BERJUANG BERSAMA**

Shoji & sawako : **BERJUANG BERSAMA**

ALL TSO HTT : BAIKLAH…..!

ALL NEO HTT: YOSH…..!

=+= CHAPTER 5 END =+=


End file.
